The Marriages of Krypton
by athenesolon
Summary: Just my take on two similar but different marriage ceremonies and how they affect the characters we see in Superman: the Movie and Superman II.
1. Chapter 1

Alliance

Pairing: Jor-El/Lara Lor-Van

Spoilers: none really, Pre-STM

Author's Note: Just my interpretation of how Jor-El and Lara were married. Not really based on any canon other than STM and the Reeveverse movies.

* * *

"Lara Lor-Van, will you ally yourself with Jor-El of the House of El?" The Elder intoned.

Lara raised her head and spoke clearly and concisely, "I Lara Lor-Van of the house of Van ally myself with Jor-El of the House of El. Any children born will be given and raised as the son or daughter of Jor-El and an Heir to the House of El."

"Jor-El, do you accept this alliance? Will you accept her children as your own and raise them as heirs to the House of El?" the elder asked as he turned toward the man in the middle of the council chambers.

"I Jor-El of the House of El do accept this alliance and will raise her children as Heirs to the House of El. Further I accept her hand in mine as a symbol of partnership."

Lara's eyes widened when she realized that Jor-El had chosen to use a little used part of the ceremony. This made their alliance fully binding in a way that a simple alliance did not. They would symbolically be one flesh in the eyes of Krypton. Few chose to use this as it had been seen as outdated. The fact he chose to do so made her look him in the eyes. His hand was outstretched. This was the moment where she had to make a decision. Did she accept his hand and be seen as an equal partner to him and literally part of him? Did she care enough for him that this alliance would become tied to him forever? Did she believer that he would protect her should something happen? She looked into his eyes and saw the vulnerability there. He put himself on the line for her. If she did not accept his hand and chose to only ally with him he would be seen as the weaker part of the alliance. Did she want to limit herself to him forever? Then she saw the love and affection in his eyes. She took a deep breath before she took as step forward and slowly slid her hand into his. His hand, soft from hours working in the lab softly caressed her own. She saw his eyes crinkle as his face lit up.

They barely heard the elder as he intoned solemnly, "Lara Lor-Van and Jor-El of the House of El you are now and forever one."


	2. Chapter 2

A marriage of Convenience

Pairing: Zod/Ursa

Author's Note: Ursa and Zod's marriage alliance. Written for the Superman Movieverse Pairing Challenge

"Ursa Var-La do you ally yourself with Zod?" The Elder said, his voice echoing across the local chamber.

"I, Ursa Var-La of the House of La Ally myself with Zod. Further I accept his hand in mine as a symbol of partnership." She said as she held her hand out to him. Her eyes pleaded with him to accept it and be seen as part of her house. Zod had been one of the few born houseless, a rarity where the acceptance of an alliance was common and the interest in the paternity not as important as who was the father who raised them. Biology was seen less as an indicator of worth than the people who raised him or her.

Zod sneered at the proffered hand. He saw the partnership as nothing more than a noose about his neck. He cared not who she was involved with and only sought to raise his status by earning his place as a General and later ruler of Krypton. An alliance with the house of Var-La helped him in that quest. "I, Zod accept this alliance and will raise her children as my own but reject," he spat out with contempt in his voice, "the proffered hand. This alliance will not be one of equals. Her children will be seen as children of the House of La as I have no house of my own."

Ursa's face crumbled at the rejection of her hand. She had hoped that he would want to see her as more than a pawn. Slowly she looked him over again and stiffened her spine. If he did not want to be seen as an equal that would be fine. She knew of ways to force his hand in other ways. Vengeance would be hers.


End file.
